<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Go On A Camping Trip! by whalepurfume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011348">Let's Go On A Camping Trip!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepurfume/pseuds/whalepurfume'>whalepurfume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonzai Inazuma! 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#BonzaiInazuma, Gen, i want my babies to have fun, if you've listened to the drama cds, you'll get where im going at</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepurfume/pseuds/whalepurfume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonzai Inazuma! Day 5: Gakuen Life/ <span class="u">Camping</span></p>
<p>Endou snapped his fingers, remembering what he was supposed to say. "That's right! Aki and the girls are at Touko's vacation house, right?" Tachimukai nodded. "Yep! They're having a 'girls only' camping trip. I think they'll be back tomorrow."</p>
<p>Tsunami chuckled. "Perks of being friends with the Prime Minister's daughter, huh? I wonder what it's like! I hope it's by the sea. I would love to surf all day." Kabeyama paused from stuffing his mouth with meat, Kogure protecting his portion on the grill by holding it in place with his chopsticks. "I bet they get to eat lots of fancy food!"</p>
<p><i>Let's camp at Touko's vacation house!</i> They said. <i>It would be fun!</i>They said. Natsumi's not having any of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonzai Inazuma! 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Go On A Camping Trip!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a week since the whole Aliea Academy incident, and it's time for everyone to say their goodbyes and part ways. Endou hates farewells without a good time, so he invited his friends over to Raimon Jr. High for a barbeque and one last night together.</p>
<p>"Meat! Vegetables! More meat! More vegetables!" Kabeyama cried, going from one grill to another. Fubuki nervously laughed after seeing how tall Kabeyama's plate was piling up. Kogure, who was munching on some corn, walked over to Kabeyama shoving slices of cucumbers in his mouth. "Here! Have some sauce." Kabeyama thanked him and dipped his grub in the bowl. His face scrunching up as his whole body shivered. "It's sour!" Kabeyama cried. Kogure hid behind Fubuki, covering his mouth with his fist. "That's because I put a lot of vinegar in it! Ushishishi!" </p>
<p>Endou stood in front of a grill, chewing on a piece of meat. He poked the tomato slices around his paper plate, as he waited for the rest of the steaks to be cooked. He took a moment, indulging all the moments he's spending with his friends. "This is great." He said, after swallowing his food. Everyone's attention is fixated on him. He continued with his signature smile, "All of us, under the sky, eating together."</p>
<p>Kidou flipped over the piece of meat he was grilling. "Yeah. This what we always did when we were in the caravan. This time, we have nothing to worry about." Gouenji nodded, putting back the meat on the plate that he was about to take a bite from. "Eating with friends makes the food taste even better." Endou hummed, furiously nodding. He looked to his side where Kazemaru stood. "Right, Kazemaru?" The midfielder wasn't prepared to speak up in the conversation as he had his mouth full and kept on stuffing his face with vegetables. He smiled with his eyes and hummed, giving them a thumbs up.</p>
<p>Endou checked the bottoms of the meats by picking it up a little with his chopsticks, checking if they were ready to eat. "Ah," He sighed. "I wish the others were able to come to this barbeque." </p>
<p>"Me, too." Tsunami agreed, putting more vegetables on Tachimukai's plate, who, and I quote, sweat-dropped because it was more than what his mouth could chew. "What are they doing anyway?"  </p>
<p>Gouenji paused himself from taking a sip of his drink. "Ichinose and Domon went to Kidokawa Seishuu," Kazemaru nodded and finished the flame's striker's sentence. "Because Nishikage was with the Dark Emperors." Gouenji nodded. "Yeah. He was afraid of going back alone because he might've been in trouble. So, the two of them accompanied him to apologize to Coach Nikaidou."</p>
<p>"They're pretty close because of their time in America." Endou smiled.</p>
<p>Tachimuaki tapped his chin. "Megane-san invited Kurimatsu-san to go buy those Pretty Girl figurines with him." He said, joining in on the conversation. "Shuuyou Meito Academy's soccer club is with them, too, because they got along with Megane so well," Kabeyama added with his mouth full.</p>
<p>Endou snapped his fingers, remembering what he was supposed to say. "That's right! Aki and the girls are at Touko's vacation house, right?" Tachimukai nodded. "Yep! They're having a 'girls only' camping trip. I think they'll be back tomorrow."</p>
<p>Tsunami chuckled. "Perks of being friends with the Prime Minister's daughter, huh? I wonder what it's like! I hope it's by the sea. I would love to surf all day." Kabeyama paused from stuffing his mouth with meat, Kogure protecting his portion on the grill by holding it in place with his chopsticks. "I bet they get to eat lots of fancy food!"</p>
<p>That's what Natsumi hoped because the so-called vacation, was NOT feeling like a trip at all. The plan was to take a four-hour drive in the Zaizen's fancy RV to the vacation house by the ocean at Nagoya, when suddenly...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natsumi sat up from the velvet recliner, putting down the book she was reading. "What do you mean there's no cell service?" She cried, gawking at Touko, who was repeatedly trying to ring her father. "It's no use." Haruna sighed, keeping her cell in her bag. Aki was on the couch on her knees, looking back at the commotion. Rika was by the mini kitchen, transferring the cooked yakisoba onto a big plate. "What about the radios or something?" Natsumi was on the verge of panicking because she did NOT sign up for a vacay in the middle of nowhere. </p>
<p>"They're battery-operated, Natsumi-kun, and as I said, the battery's drained." Touko sighed and slouched. Natsumi laid back on the recliner, crossed her arms, and began to nibble her lips. A knock was heard on the already-opened door, and the girls turned their heads to see one of Touko's personal helpers. "We're trying to do everything we can, Zaizen-sama." He nodded at Touko, apologizing to the prime minister's daughter and her guests. </p>
<p>Rika waved the chopsticks that she used to cook in the air. "Don't worry! What's important is that we have running water and a roof under our heads." She placed the dish on the dining table and called everyone to grab a plate. Touko made her way outside to call her bodyguard and personal driver, who were outdoors, checking the car battery,  for lunch. Aki prepared two plates, one for her and one for the depressed Natsumi, who probably looked like she was on the verge of tears. The short-haired sweetie gave a little smile to Natsumi. "No need to feel frustrated, Natsumi-kun. The important thing is that we're safe."</p>
<p>Aki and Haruna both shared a look and glanced at Natsumi as Aki sat down next to Haruna. "Do you think she'll be okay, Aki-san?" Haruna muttered, pouring Aki a glass of water. "She'll be fine," Rika answered for Aki as she sat in front of the managers and looked behind to check on her frustrated friend. Natsumi had her plate on her lap and ate her yakisoba gracefully. "Natsumi? Do you want water, baby?" Rika called out. Without looking, Natsumi nodded as she munched on her noodles. Rika went to get her a glass.</p>
<p>Touko came back with her two helpers tailing behind. The butler and the driver bowed. "We regret to inform you that we are still trying to get the matter under control." They apologized. Touko excused them by giving them each a plate and pairs of chopsticks. Natsumi and Touko were both raised under wealthy households. The difference is that Touko serves the people for herself while Natsumi, well, has people serving for her. So, when it came to mishappenings like this where she's the one who had to worry, she's completely shut down. Touko sat next to Rika as the helpers excused themselves, going outside to eat.</p>
<p>"We're lucky the battery died right after I was done cooking, huh?" Rika said with her mouth full, glancing back at Natsumi, hoping to cheer her up and have her join in on the conversation. Seeing that it made no use, Rika shared a look with Touko and the girls. Aki snapped her fingers. "I have an idea! How about we go on a hike or something? We do have Haruna's camera. We can take pictures if we'd like." From Haruna's perspective, she saw that Natsumi perked up at the suggestion. Riding on, Haruna nodded at Aki. "That's sounds great, Aki-san!" Rika and Touko hummed in agreement. A silence followed, and Rika jiggled her eyebrows at the girls in front of her, non-verbally asking them if Natsumi is showing any reaction to it.</p>
<p>Rika looked at Haruna, hoping for a positive response, but Haruna sadly smiled. Giving up with the sugar-coating, Rika scoffed light-heartedly and rolled her eyes, looking back at Natsumi. "Natsumi, baby, we are gonna go hiking because we are NOT gonna waste our time lounging around here, okay?" Natsumi kept her gaze on Rika for a bit before nodding. "Good. Thank you!" Rika sang, going back to eat her noodles.</p>
<p>The girls looked at her with widened eyes. Rika looked up from her plate, filling her mouth with noodles. "What?" She asked, her voice muffled. The girls sighed and waved her off, finishing their meals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, at Raimon Jr. High, Tsunami dropped the used paper plates and vegetable wastes into the garbage bag that Tachimukai was holding. He looked over to see Kabeyama, who was lying under the shade of a tree and had his hand on his stomach. He kissed his teeth in annoyance. "Yah, Kabeyama! Why won't you help us over here?" Tsunami called. </p>
<p>Kabeyama moaned in pain with his eyes shut and rubbed his stomach. "I'm sorry, Tsunami-san. I can't seem to move after eating all of that." Kogure pulled out a bottle from his pocket and went over to Kabeyama. "Don't worry! I have some medicine for that." He said, handing Kabeyama the red-colored plastic container. Without looking, Kabeyama uncapped it and drank its contents down. </p>
<p>The green-haired defender immediately sat up crying, as flames emerged from his mouth. He instantly got up and ran around, looking for water. Kogure threw a fist to his mouth. "Oh! So, you CAN move! Ushishishi!" He giggled.</p>
<p>Kidou and Fubuki wiped the tables clean as Gouenji, Endou, and Kazemaru returned the then-cleaned tables and the school's grills back to where they belong. With everyone's help, well, maybe except for Kabeyama's, the clean-up was done in a jiffy.</p>
<p>Shaking his hands after washing, Tsunami patted his hands dry on the bottoms of his shorts.<br/>
"Now that we're all done, let's do something!" Tachimukai nodded in agreement, smiling with his eyes. Endou pointed at himself and at the junior goalkeeper. "Well, then, Tachimukai and I are goalkeepers and--" The surfer held his hand up, cutting Endou off. "Hold on, Endou." He said. The soccer freak titled his head in confusion. "Huh?"</p>
<p>"Since this isn't an actual match, let's make things interesting by changing the positions." Tsunami's proposal caught everyone's attention, as they perked up at the suggestion. "Different positions?" Kogure repeated. Kidou nodded. "That sounds interesting. We could get some new information that we could use for future games." Fubuki hummed, smiling with his eyes. "Yeah, let's do it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natsumi tied her hair in a high ponytail, making sure that that it doesn't stick to the dampness that is now forming on her neck. She fixed her blouse in front of the mirror and swept her hands on the top patch of her hair, making sure everything was kept. The rest of the girls were outside, waiting for their friend to finish. Touko stepped into the RV, knocking on the already-open door, looking at Natsumi from the mirror's reflection. "You ready?" She asked. Natsumi nodded and checked herself one last bit, adjusting her shoulder bag before following Touko.</p>
<p>Haruna took a deep breath, inhaling the green air, standing on her toes and stretching her arms. "Ah!" She moaned. "You don't get a taste of this in the busy streets of Tokyo!" Rika was doing some acrobatic stretches and bent all the way down, looking at the girls through her legs. "I know, right! I feel like I'm not getting enough air in the crowds of Osaka." Rika saw Natsumi and Touko arrive from the corner of her eye and stood up. "I'm sorry for being such a baby earlier." Natsumi apologized. Haruna and Aki told her it was alright. Rika snorted. "We're already used to your whiny butt, but it's fine!" She calmly said. The other two managers, and I quote, sweat-dropped at Rika's unfazed response. Aki resumed doing her side stretches and looked at Natsumi from head to toe. "What took you so long?" She asked, changing the subject.</p>
<p>Natsumi bit the inside of her cheeks and crossed her arms. "I just wanted to put some sunscreen on because the afternoon heat stings a lot." Aki twisted her body a couple of times and rested her hands on her hips, beaming at her. "Well, that's the fun part of being under the sun! The tanning aftermath!" She giggled. Rika flipped her hair behind her shoulders, her left hand resting on her hips. "Not me, sister! My face gets all fried up and starts peeling the next day." Natsumi dug through her bag and handed Touko her bottle of sunscreen. Rika waved her off as she shook her head. "No, thank you." She said. Natsumi dropped her arm and gave her a questioning look. "Why?" </p>
<p>"I don't like to sweat with products on my face. It makes me feel all greasy." Rika answered as she fanned her face with her hand. Touko tugged on Natsumi's bag, which caught her by surprise. "You're bringing a bag, honey?" Touko asked, a grin resting on her face. Before the chairman's daughter could respond, Haruna walked over, holding the camera that was dangling on her neck. "If you're bringing any water or hand towels, just let me carry them! I'm the one bringing the bag." Haruna turned around a bit, to show the little travel backpack she was wearing. </p>
<p>Natsumi stammered. Touko rummaged through Natsumi's belongings and raised a brow at the bag's contents. "A portable electric fan, a compact, some lipgloss?" Touko glanced at Natsumi, who had a guilty smile plastered on her face. "What do you need these for?' Touko giggled. Natsumi tucked back the stray pieces of baby hair falling on her face. "Well, you girls said that we would be taking pictures. So, you know, for re-touches." Natsumi shrugged, glancing at each girl, waiting for their reactions. They all giggled, leaving Natsumi flustered and confused.</p>
<p>"Girlfriend! That's what we're here for! We're going to make sure you look hot in every picture." Rika winked. "Let me get this for you." Touko took the shoulder bag from Natsumi and went back to the RV to keep it, Natsumi's eyes following Touko. A tug on the jacket she was wearing diverted her attention away from Zaizen and looked ahead to see Aki checking her outfit. "It's so humid, Natsumi-kun! I suggest wrapping this around your waist for a pop." As she said this, she took off Natsumi's jacket and threw it around her, tying the sleeves in front of Natsumi's stomach. </p>
<p>"That crop top is so cute, Natsumi!" Haruna squealed. Natsumi blushed, feeling the air kiss her lower abdomen. "Yes, girl! Twinsies!" Rika ran over to Natsumi's left and pulled her in for a side hug, her hand resting on Natsumi's waist and doing a little pose.</p>
<p>Haruna ran in front of the three, putting the camera close to her face. "Everybody! Say Cheese!" Aki ran to Natsumi's right, posing, as she winked, stuck her tongue out, and threw a peace sign. Before Haruna could click the camera, Touko dashed out from the RV. "Hey! Don't forget about me!" She knelt down in front of Natsumi, smiling with a shoulder popping out. Natsumi looked at everyone and loosened a bit. Licking her lips, she threw a pose. "Cheese!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Time out! Time out!" A voice cried. Fubuki halted his dribbling and looked back to see Kogure collapsed on the ground with a tight grip on his right calf. Kazemaru, who was acting as the referee, blew the whistle three times, earning everyone's attention at his order to stop the game. </p>
<p>Everyone made their way towards the little defender, Gouenji rushing his way to Kogure first. Endou ran towards the benches to grab a bottle of water and a face towel and ran to Kogure, Kazemaru tailing behind. "Are you alright, Kogure?" Asked the goalkeeper. By the time Endou and Kazemaru arrived, Kogure was lying on the ground with Gouenji on his knees performing first-aid on his cramped leg, pushing the sole of Kogure's foot as he slowly lifted it up and down. Kogure groaning in pain, reached out to grab the face towel in Endou's left hand. Kazemaru saw his struggle as Kazemaru grabbed it from Endou and gave it to him, Kogure throwing the towel over his forehead.</p>
<p>The others caught up and surrounded the commotion. Tsunami had his arms crossed and was kissing his teeth as he slowly shook his head. "This is what you get for pulling pranks on your friends, Kogure." He playfully scolded. Fubuki stifled a laugh back, throwing a hand to his mouth. "I'm sorry." Fubuki quickly apologized when Kogure threw a look at them that visibly said 'not helping!' to both him and Tsunami. </p>
<p>"I hate to say that he's right, Kogure." Kabeyama smugly nodded, mimicking Tsunami's posture. Kogure balled up the face towel and threw it at his prank victim in annoyance. "This is just a coincidence!" He exclaimed, his voice cracking out of irritation, trying to defend himself. Everyone laughed at how weird his vocal cords sounded for a bit. Even Kidou was choking on his water, and Kidou doesn't budge that easily. </p>
<p>Wiping the tears from his eyes, Tsunami tried to calm himself down by catching some air. "Alright, alright." He chuckled. "We'll take a quick break, and then, we'll play another round." Tsunami pointed at Kazemaru, who was helping Gouenji lead Kogure to the benches. "Kazemaru!" He called, earning the midfielder's attention as Kazemaru paused and looked back real quick. "You're replacing Kogure and Kidou," With Tsunami's hands on his hips, he whipped his head to Kidou, who went back to drinking his water. "You're goalkeeper, next." The goggle-wearing midfielder paused from drinking his water and raised a brow at no one in particular. "Eh?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haruna hesitated from hopping off the humongous tree trunk that laid on the ground, trying to find a way on how to get down safely without landing unbalanced due to the weight on her back and the camera she was tightly gripping. Aki paused and stretched, feeling the sunlight kiss her cheeks. Touko and Rika already got over as they helped a cringing-and-squealing Natsumi down because she 'swore she saw a snake' pass by. Rika rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth in pain as the primadonna squeezed her shoulders in the process of getting down. Touko was holding Natsumi's other hand, trying to call the primadonna down. Aki looked back to see what was taking so long and noticed Haruna trying to put a foot down. "Haruna, you need some help?" Aki asked, jogging back to the journalist. Haruna waved her off, telling that she was alright. "You know, let me get that backpack for you. The baby shouldn't be holding the luggage." Teased Aki as she motioned the youngest to hand over the bag on her back. Blushing, Haruna gave up and squatted, removing the bag from her shoulders.</p>
<p>"See? Now, that wasn't so bad." Touko cooed, deeply sighing when Natsumi finally had both of her feet on the ground. A bush nearby started rustling. Natsumi shrieked and jumped on Rika's arms, Rika looking like she's done with this crap. "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! It's a snake!" Cried Natsumi in exaggeration. The five anticipated, their focus fixated on the still-rustling bush. </p>
<p>"Ribbit." A frog popped out, it's bull expanding and de-expanding. Touko sighed, throwing her head back. "See? Don't worry. It's just a---" Touko was cut off by the screams of Natsumi AND Rika. "Oh, my gosh! It's a frog!" Cried Natsumi, tightening her grip around Rika. "It's so disgusting!" Rika jumped up and down, wrapping her arms around Natsumi, the both of them shrieking. Aki and Haruna shared a look and mischievously grinned at each other. Aki ran in front of Haruna, posing in front of the camera as she crossed her eyes, puckered her lips, and threw a peace sign. Behind Aki, Touko grabbed a branch lying on the ground and waved it at the frog, trying to shoo it away. Haruna tried to hold the camera steadily as her shoulders were shaking from laughter.</p>
<p>Going in the opposite direction, the frog hopped away. Natsumi and Rika immediately let go of each other, brushing themselves off and fixing their hair. "See? I'm such an adventurer. That? That wasn't a big deal. Like, oh, my gosh." Rika casually said, waving her hand in the air. Natsumi sheepishly giggled. "I love nature! Wow!" She exclaimed. Touko, and I quote, sweat-dropped, throwing the branch to the side. The snickerings of Aki and Haruna earned their attention. "What's so funny?" Natsumi asked. Still snickering, Haruna turned her digital camera around for the girls to see. You know those moments where someone has taken such an ugly picture of you that you could just die?</p>
<p>"Please, delete that!" Rika cried, stepping closer to Haruna as soon as she saw the picture. Natsumi joined next to her and gawked dumbfoundedly. "I thought you guys said I would look picture perfect in every shot!" Natsumi gasped, feeling totally betrayed. Aki bursts out laughing. "We only do the touches, not the work!" Rika reached out to grab the camera from Haruna, but the journalist had quick instincts to put it behind her back just in time. Aki stood in front of Haruna and spread her arms sidewards, protecting the newly-found sacred treasure. </p>
<p>Haruna snorted, putting the camera in the backpack Haruna was wearing. "I'm so going to post this on your birthdays." The moment she zipped up the bag, she grabbed Haruna by the arm and ran away, Natsumi and Rika running after. "Oh, so, now she decides to run," Touko says with mock annoyance, referring to the baby who had almost had a breakdown earlier, tailing after the runaways.</p>
<p>Touko made her way through the pavement, slouching, as she swatted a few flying bugs and tree branches away. The bawlings and giggles of her friends were beginning to echo and were starting to sound far and farther away. Then, there was none. Touko perked up, realizing that the only sounds she heard were the chirping of the birds and the cicadas ringing in her ears. "Guys?" She called out, the rhythm in her heart increasing. Breathing heavily, Touko dashed towards where she last heard their noises. She pushed through a bush and stood upon a bed of flowers, and the others still nowhere to be found. A rustle behind her made her turn around, her eyes fixated on the shaking bush. </p>
<p>A flash of light startled her, and a chorus of shouts accompanied her screaming. "AAAHHH!" The birds that were sitting by the trees flew away, the flock cawing as they flapped their wings. Touko wailed wavings her hands around, protecting herself with whatever was trying to come at her. Boisterous laughter made her slowly open her eyes. She saw Haruna gasping for air, showing the camera to Natsumi and Aki, who were on the verge of dying from laughter, as Rika clenched her stomach, chortling, trying to breathe. Touko stood straight and rolled her eyes. "Not funny, guys!" She scoffed, crossing her arms and turning her head away from them. As much as Touko's not a party pooper, she glanced at the girls and deeply sighed. She giggled along. "Let me see."</p>
<p>Haruna only turned her body for Touko to see, not trusting that she won't take the camera from her hands and delete the photo. The bodyguard shrugged and stuck her tongue out. "I still look cute. HAH!" She defended. Natsumi wiped the tears from her left eye and looked around. "Uh, guys?" She called, pulling in everyone's attention. "Where are we?"</p>
<p>Everyone stopped laughing and looked at in other in realization. Natsumi's eyes widened in terror. "No? No. No, no, no. Don't tell me---" Touko groaned and threw her head back, cutting Natsumi off. The primadonna stepped closer to Touko, tucking the stray pieces of baby hair behind her ear before crossing her arms and nibbling her lips. "This is a prank, right? Right?! C'mon. You guys can say it now."</p>
<p>Aki placed her hand on Natsumi's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Natsumi, honey, no. We're not joking." Natsumi cried crocodile tears, throwing a little fit. Haruna's grip on the camera tightened. She looked down and kicked the dirt. "I'm sorry, guys. This is my fault. If I didn't run away with Aki, we wouldn't have gotten into this situation." Haruna apologized in a small voice.</p>
<p>Rika nonchalantly waved Haruna off. "It's okay, baby. Don't worry about it." Aki threw a look of disbelief at Rika, who had a casual smile resting on her face as she crossed her arms with her eyes closed. Rubbing a hyperventilating Natsumi's back, Aki turned to face a guilty Haruna. "No! No! It's not your fault, Haruna-kun! We're going to get back. Don't worry." Natsumi crossed her arms and threw them in front of her, looking at Aki. "But how?!" She cried. Everyone whipped their heads at her. "We're in the middle of nowhere! We did not bring our phones! The sun is setting! This isn't soccer, Aki! We can't turn this situation around like---" </p>
<p>Aki slapped Natsumi across the face, cutting her rambling off. The girls looked at Aki with their jaws on the ground and eyes widened in shock. Even Aki surprised herself as she looked at Natsumi, who gawked at her in disbelief, with a stern look and softened her expression when she realized what she had done. She quickly apologized and kissed Natsumi's cheek, cupping her face, before giving her a stern look again. "Suck it up, Natsumi-kun! Yes, this isn't soccer, but you know what this is?" She strictly lectured, Natsumi shaking her head, her lips puckered up like a fish. "This is survival! We're going to survive and get through this, okay?" Natsumi nodded. She patted Aki's hands, asking to let her go. "Your hands, Aki." Her muffled voice said. "They're dirty. My skin." Aki quickly apologized and let Natsumi go. Natsumi rubbed her face with the sleeves of the jacket that was tied around her face, bending a little to reach it.</p>
<p>"I think survival is a bit too much, Aki," Touko commented with a raised brow. "Oh, so, a bloodbath?" Natsumi suggested, still rubbing her stinging cheek. Aki gave her a guilty smile to which Natsumi only gave her a thumbs up, assuring her that it was okay. "Not even close!" Touko exclaimed.</p>
<p>A gush of wind passed through the forest, the leaves shaking, and crickets had begun to chirp. The girls shuddered at the eerie aura of the environment. "Okay, while the sun is still up, I think we should start and try to head back." Touko proposed. Natsumi furiously shook her head. "Absolutely not! What if we get even more lost? Judging from the sun's position, it's probably around 4'o clock or something." </p>
<p>"Well, we're definitely not waiting till' sunset!" Rika retaliated and pouted her lips in annoyance. Amidst the argument between Touko, Natsumi, and Rika, in the corner of Aki's eye, she noticed Haruna raising her hand in hesitation, still looking terribly guilty. Aki stepped away from the commotion and approached her. "I-I was wondering if--" Before Haruna could continue, Aki whipped towards the other three, a stern look on her face. "Hey! Haruna is trying to say something!" The three paused and turned towards Haruna, Haruna shrinking back a little. Aki gave her a tiny smile, encouraging her. "Well," She stammered. She cleared her throat and straightened her posture. "I was wondering that if we ever do get lost, we can always look for the Polaris."</p>
<p>Touko gasped. "You know how to navigate the stars?" Her eyes sparkling in excitement. Haruna nodded, feeling a little more at ease. "My papa specializes in astronomy, so he always takes me stargazing every chance he gets." Touko sighed in envy. "I wished my dad took me stargazing, too, but you know.." She trailed off, shrugging, knowing that everyone knows what she meant. "But that's so cool! You have to teach me." Touko held Haruna's hands and beamed at her in excitement. Haruna mirrored her expression, nodding.</p>
<p>And so, the girls spent the rest of the day retracing their steps, trying to find their way back to the RV. They hopped on rocks as they passed through a stream, to which Touko almost slid and fell, but thankfully Rika was behind her and supported her. Unfortunately. Natsumi was too focused on her footings and bumped into Rika, who accidentally pushed Touko, who landed on her knees, scraping it. Once they made it to the other side, Haruna, who already made it to the other side with Aki, immediately ran towards Touko, bringing one of the face towels in the bag and some makeshift ointment with horseradish she found nearby. The pink-haired defender assured Haruna that she was okay, but the journalist isn't taking no for an answer. </p>
<p>The girls also passed by a tree that had a humongous beehive hanging from it. Touko told them that it was okay as long as they calmly walked by, but before Touko could even finish her sentence, a bee buzzed in front of Natsumi, and she bolted away as she screamed her head off, accidentally scaring Aki and Rika as they dashed, too. Touko rolled her eyes, groaning, already tired of everyone's crap. Haruna pitifully laughed and made sure to take a photo.</p>
<p>"We've been walking for hours, and it doesn't seem we're going anywhere." Said an exasperating Natsumi, the leaves crunching under her shoes. Touko sat on the ground, wiping the sweat on her chin with the collar of her shirt. "I hate to say it, Natsumi, but you're right." She panted, to which Natsumi gasped at. "Hey!" She cried.</p>
<p>"So, we're taking a break?" Aki clarified, making her way to sit on the ground. Natsumi looked around, looking for something to sit on. She blew out a sigh of frustration, knowing she had to sit on the cold and hard ground. "I'll start us a fire!" Haruna obliged. "Oh, I'll help you!" Rika offered, standing up and brushing the dirt off her shorts. Haruna gave Aki the camera and her bag. Touko grabbed the bag from Aki's lap as Haruna went through the camera's photos.</p>
<p>"It's a good thing we have something to eat and some water." Touko rummaged through the bag, and pulled out a pack of biscuits, handing Aki and Natsumi one each. Tearing the plastic open, Natsumi took a bite of the cracker. "Wait, but I don't have my own bottle." Natsumi's eyes widened in realization, her mouth full. "What do you mean?" Aki asked, pulling her legs closer to her chest. "Touko took my bag away from me. My water was in there." Both of them looked at Touko, who stared into the distance, slowing chewing her biscuits. "Yes," Touko said, not looking at any of them.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Natsumi-kun. We can share mine." Aki sighed. Touko offered to share her bottle, too, as an apology. Natsumi thanking her, saying that it was okay. Rika and Haruna arrived, carrying a bunch of branches for firewood. "I think this is enough!" Rika dropped the sticks at the center of their circle and wiped her hands against each other, putting them on her hips.</p>
<p>Haruna and Aki, who was facing Rika's back, sharing a look, as they both panicked. Natsumi noticed this and raised a brow at the two. Aki only shut her eyes and pressed a finger against her lips, begging her to ignore them. Rika gasped, which caused Haruna and Aki to freeze up. "Are there still more?" She asked, motioning Touko to share some of her crackers. "There's still more." Replied Touko, handing Rika the rest of the pack. Rika twisted her hips to turn to Aki, who immediately plastered a smile, shaking her head. She twisted even a little more, turning to Haruna, offering her some. "No, thank you!" She quickly declined, shaking her head at the same pace as Aki. Natsumi choked on her food once Rika's back came into her view, finally understanding why Aki and Haruna were acting weirdly, a huge spider was chilling on Rika's back. Haruna furiously blinked at Natsumi, non-verbally telling her to be quiet. Touko was too drained to even be a part of this mess. So, Natsumi stared into the distance as she took another bite of her cracker.</p>
<p>"Is something wrong, Natsumi?" Rika asked, tucking the pack of biscuits under her arm and tearing the plastic open. Natsumi avoided Rika's gaze and shook her head. As quiet and calm as possible, Haruna motioned Aki to grab a stick from the pile she was holding and swat the spider away. Aki did so, hesitating, as she did not want to hit Rika and grab her attention. She stepped a little closer to Rika and held the tip of the branch near the spider, hoping it would crawl on it. The moment it did, Aki quickly threw it away, a squeal escaping both Aki and Haruna's lips. Rika looked back in curiosity, only to see Haruna sheepishly smiling and Aki whistling, looking at the leaves above them. "You sure you don't want some? We've been walking for hours." Aki grabbed the pack from Rika and sat next to Natsumi. "Yes, I'm starving." Rika looked at her in confusion. "But, didn't you---" Haruna dropped the rest of the firewood on top of Rika's pile, cutting Rika off, and fished for a packet from the pack Aki was holding before plopping in front of Natsumi. Rika shrugged. "Alright."</p>
<p>Touko kept the wrapper in the bag as she took a sip from her water. She wiped her mouth as she knelt in front of the firewood.  "Touko! Your knees!" Haruna scolded, scrunching up the biscuit packet and putting it in her pockets. Touko waved her off, motioning Haruna to come closer. "It doesn't matter. Here, help me. I'mma start up the fire." Touko instructed Haruna to hold a chunk of wood as she twisted a branch on top of it, using friction and heat to start up the fire.</p>
<p>Rika sighed and laid down with her hands over her head. She closed her eyes, resting a bit. "Guys?" She asked, observing the sky. Only Aki and Natsumi paid attention to her as the other two were occupied. "I think it's going to rain." Everybody looked up and observed light greyish clouds hovering above them. Natsumi looked like to be on the verge of tears, but Aki gave her a sharp look, causing Natsumi to suck it up as she deeply inhaled. Touko went back to twisting the branch, making Haruna follow her gaze. "Don't worry. They aren't nimbostratus clouds. It won't rain." Haruna glanced at her, worry written on her face. "Touko-san, we're relying on the stars for direction." Touko paused. She held eye contact with Haruna.</p>
<p>"Aki!!" Natsumi cried. "Suck it up, Natsumi-kun! It's not helping!" Aki scolded. Rika let out a sigh of despair, covering her eyes with her forearm. Touko seemed to be able to start a fire as the scent of something burned filled Rika's nose. She looked up to Haruna gently blown on the now-smoking wood, sitting up to scoot a little closer. Touko stretched her legs, supporting herself with her arms behind her. "Welp, I guess we'll have to spend the night here." Touko finalized.</p>
<p>Aki scanned Natsumi, looking for any signs of discomfort, only to see her staring at the growing fire. Natsumi noticed she was being stared at and made eye contact with her fellow manager. "What?" She asked. "She's right." Natsumi put rested her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. Aki gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Natsumi-kun." She cooed, scooting a little closer to her, resting Natsumi's head on her shoulder. Once the fire started crackling, Haruna moved away from the flames, wiping her hands on her shorts. "Let's get some rest and continue in the morning." She said, laying down on her sides. They hope the sun would soon rise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other hand, the boys did not as they all shared every ghost story they knew at the back of their minds. They huddled up in the middle of the unoccupied gym, sitting on their comforters with their tracksuits on. Kabeyama was shuddering, biting his nails, as Kogure enjoyed the little ride he was getting from chilling on top of his fellow defender's head. "Kabeyama." Endou trailed off, with a sheepish smile on his face. "We haven't even started yet."</p>
<p>"B-but, just the-the thought o-of ghost s-stories sc-scare m-me." Kabeyama replied, his teeth chattering. "I have an idea!" Kazemaru proposed, earning everyone's attention as they looked at him. "How about we just debunk some urban legends?" He cunningly grinned, raising a brow. Tachimukai sat up straight, his spine feeling like a bug crawling on it. "The way you're saying it makes it so scary, Kazemaru-san." </p>
<p>"What kind of urban legend, Kazemaru-kun?" Fubuki asked, a little smile resting on his face. Kazemaru leaned in the circle and spoke in a hushed voice, pulling everyone in. "They say that if you turn the lights off and count yourselves down in a big room, something weird will happen." Endou nodded, placing his hands on his knees. "Let's do it!" Gouenji raised his hand and stood up. "I'll do it." He went his way to turn off the lights. A click echoed in the gym, and Kabeyama shrieked, scaring everyone. "Kogure-kun! Where are you?!" He cried. The little defender deeply sighed. "I'm on your head, Kabeyama." The green-hared defender sighed and nervously giggled. "Oh, right."</p>
<p>"It's completely dark!" Tachimukai blinked, waving his arms in front of him. "Yeah, I can't see a thing." Tsunami added, blinking, adjusting to the darkness. Endou looked at no one in particular since he can't see they can't see anything. "Alright! Let's count off. One." Gouenji found his way back to the group and plopped down next to Kidou. "Two." He continued. Kidou tilted his head and crossed his arms, smiling at his friends' gullibility. "Three." He continued. "Four." Added Fubuki, the warmth of his friends softening him, his smile not leaving his face. Tsunami wrapped threw an arm around Tachimukai, who he already knew that he was sitting next to him, and nudged his head. "Five." Tachimukai yelped, as he tried to push Tsunami off. "Six." </p>
<p>"Seven." Counted Kabeyama, who was still biting his fingers in fear. Kogure yawned, patting his mouth, trying to put on a brave facade. "Eight." Knowing that he hasn't spoken up yet, Kazemaru paused a little, everyone's figures coming into view as his eyes had adjusted his vision in the dark. "Nine." There was a quick moment of silence as if they waited for the paranormal to happen. "Ten." Spoke a high pitched voice. </p>
<p>"Ten?!" Endou exclaimed. "Aren't there only nine people here?!" Kogure hopped off from Kabeyama, tripping over his feet. "There was one extra person!" He cried. Instinctively, Kabeyama grabbed on to Kogure, trembling in fear. "I-it couldn't h-have been..... a ghost?!" They all screamed their heads off, making their way out the gym. The metal double doors screeching as they pushed it open. Gouenji stood up and went to turn the light back on. Kidou, with his arms, still crossed, looked back with a grin. "Gouenji." He snickered. Gouenji glanced back at Kidou, only raising a brow with a smirk resting on his lips. "What?" He chuckled, making his way towards the comforters and sitting next to Kidou. "I didn't want them to be disappointed." He shrugged, opening an eye to peek at Kidou, who was only shaking his head at Gouenji's playfulness. "They got what they wanted, right?"</p>
<p>Kidou nodded. "I'm not against this kind of stuff, anyway." Gouenji stretched legs, supporting himself with his arms behind him. "By the way, has Haruna called?" He asked. Kidou titled his head in thought. "Not that you've mentioned it, no, she hasn't. She's probably enjoying her time and forgetting about me." Kidou dramatically sighed. Gouenji snorted, looking straight ahead as Kidou looked at him weirdly. "What?" He asked in confusion. Gouenji shrugged. "I didn't know you could make jokes, Kidou." The goggle-wearing midfielder harshly shoved the flame striker in annoyance, Gouenji cackling at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feeling of weight on Natsumi's stomach awoken her. She looked at where she felt the pressure and saw a little squirrel standing close to her chest. She screeched, startling everyone up and scaring the vermin, pushing herself away from the spot, bumping into Aki. The manager groaned, rubbing her shoulders in pain. "What's wrong, Natsumi-kun?" She mumbled. Yawning, Aki got up to see Natsumi trying to rub away the muddy footprint stains on her top. "A squirrel startled me. That's all." </p>
<p>Haruna stretched, tasting the morning breath on her tongue. She glanced over at Touko, who was sleeping next to Rika and sleeping like a log. Both of them using the backpack as a pillow. Haruna stretched over and shook Touko a little. "Yah, Touko-san. Urabe-san." She gently called. </p>
<p>A strong wind blew, furiously agitating the trees around them. Touko immediately sat up, recognizing the sound. "It's a helicopter!" She gasped. Looking up and seeing the House's private chopper land nearby. "We're saved!" Natsumi cried, running towards the direction of where the vehicle went. She pushed through a couple of bushes, pausing in her tracks when she saw the Zaizen's fancy RV, the House's helicopter, and Touko's butler and driver lounging on beach chairs, enjoying a cup of coffee and some pancakes. There was a makeshift mini campfire with a pan and a kettle over it, supported by rocks. Natsumi dumbfoundedly gawked at how close their destination was. The girls followed, the same expression forming on their faces as they stood next to Natsumi. "We were nearby the RV this whole time?!" Touko exclaimed. </p>
<p>The helicopter driver and his crewmates came out of the RV, holding their own cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes. Touko's butler folded his newspaper and set it on the table nearby. "Good morning, Zaizen-sama. Would you and your guests like some breakfast?" He asked casually, getting up from his seat.</p>
<p>Rika was fuming at this point. "You call yourselves people working for the public?! Did you know how much we were suffering?! Did you NOT hear our cries or anything?!" The butler and the driver looked at each other in confusion. "W-What do you mean, ma'am?" Rika scoffed, raising a brow and them as she popped her hip out. Touko stepped up and smiled apologetically, hoping they'd excused her furious girlfriend. "Did you hear our screams or cries for help last night?" She clarified. The men in front of them stammered. "Cries for help? What happened? I thought you guys were telling each other ghost stories." You know those moments where everyone lets out noises of disbelief and, I quote, sweat-drops? Yes, it was one of those moments. Touko nervously giggled. "No." She answered with a straight face.</p>
<p>The butler and the driver looked at each other with worry and panic. The driver put down his cup of coffee and stood next to the butler. They kneeled on the ground, bowing with their heads by Touko. "We're sorry, Zaizen-sama! We didn't know. We were foolish to believe our own guts." Touko kissed her teeth and sighed, tugging both of them by their collars. "It's okay! It's okay. Just be thankful we're not dead or anything."</p>
<p>"By the way, how did you guys contact Papa? I thought the battery died." She asked, looking at the men before her feet. The driver stood up and brushed the dust from his knees. "Well, since we forgot to pack the battery charger because you ladies wanted to leave in a hurry," He started. All the girls glanced at Natsumi, who only nervously laughed. "We went into town using the bike and searched for cell service." Haruna gawked. "The nearest town is, like, 3 hours by car, and you biked?" She exclaimed. The butler nodded. "It took a while, but it was the only choice we had." </p>
<p>The helicopter pilot raised his hand, asking permission from the prime minister's daughter to speak. Instinctively, Touko raised her hand, granting permission. "If anyone wants to reach out to anyone, we have an operating radio in the vehicle." Aki's hand shot upwards. "I'd like to contact the Inazuma Caravan at school! Endou has the keys, and they might be just chilling in the van." The pilot nodded and accompanied Aki to the helicopter. Natsumi plucked out a dead leaf sticking out from her hair. "Finally, I can take a shower." </p>
<p>"Actually, ma'am. We ran out of water supply since last night. The supply was only supposed to be enough for a one day travel." Natsumi gawked at the butler in disappointment. Haruna placed a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her head, asking her to not cause a scene. Natsumi only let out a deep exhale, slouching as she did so. "When will we be leaving?" Rika asked. "Anytime you want, ma'am." Touko stomped towards the helicopter, dragging Rika with her. "We're leaving now!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tachimukai was about to throw the ball towards Kazemaru when the sound of a helicopter's propellers caught his attention. Everyone paused in their tracks, watching the helicopter land next to where the Inazuma Caravan was parked. The wind strongly blowing against their skin. Natsumi was the first to get off and ran to the nearest tree by the soccer field, hugging it as she sobbed. "Tree! Oh, my gosh! I missed you so much, tree!" She sobbed as she rubbed her cheeks against the trunk. The boys jogged up to them, panting from the game they were playing. Rika posed in front of Natsumi as Aki fished for the camera from the bag, taking a picture. The soccer team looked at her, and I quote, sweat-dropping, at the primadonna's unusual behavior. Kidou and Gouenji walked over to Haruna, who was drinking the rest of her water. "What happened?" Kidou asked, standing next to Haruna, facing everyone else. "...and, what's up with her?" He jerked his head at the girl who always had her head up high. Haruna gulped down her water, wiping her mouth with her wrist, slouching as she sighed. "You do not want to know, onnie-chan." Kidou wiped Haruna's face with the face towel he had over his neck. "Where's the rest of your things?" He asked. Haruna closed an eye in pain at how rough he was, trying to scrub off the dirt off her face. "They prioritized us, and then they'll deliver our stuff later." Gouenji stifled a laugh. "No offense, Kidou, but, Haruna, you look terrible." He commented, eyeing the journalist from head-to-toe. Kidou raised a brow at his audacity to say that to his sister, flicking the face towel against Gouenji's face. Haruna laughed, her eyes staring into flame striker's soul. She took a deep breath. "It's been a long night, Gouenji-kun."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i heard the drama cd and the boys talked about how the girls had their own sleepover and I'm like: :0 what if..... so here you go. i REALLY had fun writing this so i hope you had fun reading this as well &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>